That One Thing
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: is something Tenma forgot. Luckily Tobio/Astro is going to remind him. Can the wayward father and son make peace, or are they doomed to forever misunderstand each other. R&R please.


Hello, Fanfiction! Another fic is underway and I thought I better post this before it goes 'post'al on me. (I know: lame joke.)

This time, I have an Astro Boy fanfic here that after seeing all the episodes of the 2003 (4, whatever. The latest TV series) series at one time (over a period of about 2 weeks) I got to thinking about what could happen as an epilogue of sorts; to have Tobio/Astro reconcile and make peace with Tenma. I mean, can you really blame him for going mad? He lost his son. Oh well, maybe you'll understand better as you read through this.

Disclaimer: Don't own Astro boy, GOT IT!!! Maybe in another dimension; but certainly not in this one.

(Story Begin)

Astro couldn't help but show a small smile as he heard Dr. O'Shay talk about the history of Kokuro and what went on over the past few years. He could particularly remember Atlas and Pluto, two of the toughest fighters he ever went up against. Even the Blue Knight, who tried everything he could to free robots, was someone he respected, even though they disagreed on many things about humans. He slipped out before Dr. O'Shay finished and went up to the roof for some time alone, but that was interrupted by his sister Zoran and his friends.

After spending the afternoon with them, he and Zoran returned home for some rest.

* * *

Detective Tawashi was finishing up his shift when he heard the familiar sounds of Astro's rocket boots. He turned to see Astro landing nearby.

"Astro?" asked the Detective, "What are you doing still up?"

"I need to see Dr. Tenma," said Astro.

"Normally I wouldn't let you near him," replied Tawashi, "But, you went through a lot to save him, even when he didn't want to be saved. I guess I can allow this one time. But next time, you'll need to use proper channels, alright?"

"Thanks," said Astro, grateful.

Detective Tawashi led Astro to Tenma's cell, which was guarded with two of Delta's teammates.

"These two are not to be disturbed," said Tawashi, "Let him pass."

Knowing who Astro was, having worked with him; the two robots let Astro through before resuming their posts. Tawashi walked off, knowing that Astro would be able to handle himself.

* * *

Tenma was laid back in his bed; sleep so far away that he wanted it, but so close that he refused to succumb to it. He hear his cell door open and in walked Tobio/Astro, a serious look on his face.

"We need to talk," he said, in a sad, almost depressed voice.

"What's there to talk about?" asked Tenma, "I wanted Tobio back as my son. I tried so hard to provide for him, but he ended up turning into you. Astro, the Robot who has more humanity in him than Kokuro ever could give in other robots, mainly because he was Tobio before that tragic accident."

"I remember everything," responded Tobio/Astro, "Even before waking up as a robot for the first time. I remember all the times we spent together when you weren't at work, and how happy we were. There's just one thing I don't get."

"What's that, Tobio?" asked Tenma, fully interested in what his robotic son had to say.

"YOU NEVER LISTEN!!!" shouted Tobio, not beating around the bush anymore, "All those years of spending time together. You always wanted what was best for me, but you never asked what _I_ wanted. Even after the accident, and you rebuilt me as a robot, you still didn't listen. You only did things you know I would enjoy and never stopped to ask what it was I wanted to do. Dr. O'Shay listens to me, and that's why he's been a better father, because he takes the time to listen. He doesn't shout at me; he takes time out of his schedule just to see how my day is going. He even asks me about my friends, something you never even let me have." Toby sighed before continuing, "I know you wanted what was best for me, but you never let me make my own decisions. That's all I wanted."

"I know," replied Tenma, his calm voice never raising, "I didn't know it then, but I realized it when you risked you life to save mine, even when I didn't want you to. I'm sorry to have failed you as a father, but I hope I can still be part of your life, Tobio."

"Just one thing," said Tobio/Astro.

"What is it?"

"You let me make suggestions on where we go," finished Astro, before giving Tenma a small smile and turned to walk out. When he reached the door, he turned back to Tenma, "I hope we can do better the third time around, father."

He left, leaving behind a teary-eyed Tenma. Tenma smiled, letting the tears fall, before turning back over and finally letting sleep claim him, glad that he had another chance with his son. He looked forward to spending time with Tobio again; and this time, he was gonna listen to him.

(Story End)

I know. Short, sweet, and yet disappointing, right?

I know this is short, but what did you expect: a full-fletched fic designed to show how Tenma was accepted by Tobio/Astro and integrated into his life? Not in this fic. Hopefully I can get a few reviews for this, particularly from the Astro Boy fans.

Alright, time to get out of here and work on other projects.

Later,

RDF1


End file.
